This application is the national phase under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7371 of PCT International Application No. PCT/DE00/02016 which has an International filing date of Jun. 19, 2000, which designated the United States of America, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a Merchant Navy ship having a ship""s hull which is intended for accommodating cargo and/or people. Preferably, it includes at least one rotatable steering propeller. The propeller is preferably in the form of a propulsion unit. The rotatable steering propeller is preferably arranged in a connection unit in the form of a box in the stern of the ship""s hull. The components required for controlling the steering propeller are preferably located in the ship""s hull.
2. Background of the Invention
A ship is known from German Utility Model G 69 37 931.3. This document discloses a steering propeller propulsion unit, which is arranged in what is referred to as a foundation box, and for which electrical and mechanical components must be provided in the ship""s hull. Furthermore, a replaceable motor-transmission module for ship propulsion systems with propeller shafts which refers to the abovementioned document is disclosed in DE 34 26 333 C2. The known motor-transmission module can be inserted in the ship""s hull from above, and can be connected to the ship""s hull.
An object of the invention, going beyond the already known solutions which operate with propulsion functional modules, is to specify a ship with steering propeller. This provides a particularly cost-effective design for the entire ship""s propulsion system and, possibly, also for the ship""s steering control system.
In the past, for Merchant Navy ships, it was normal to send the electrical and electromechanical components individually to the installation location, that is to say to the dockyard. The electrical and electromechanical components include, for example: generators, motors, transformers, switchgear systems, converter systems, cooling systems, distribution systems, control stations etc. These components are manufactured by different manufacturers, supervised by the Classification Authorities. They are then dispatched in packaging by land or by sea, depending on the destination. The individual deliveries are received in logistic form by the dockyard. The dockyard personnel transport the electrical and electromechanical components to the ship, where they are fitted and attached to the appropriately prepared foundations. The individual components are then wired up to one another and connected by specialist personnel. The wiring for the components is checked, and the system commissioned, by the system supplier. The operation of the systems is checked during the stationary test run and during the dockyard trials, and is accepted by the Classification Authority and the end user. This known procedure is highly costly particularly, for example, if the dockyard is located in the Far East and the components are manufactured in Europe. This is evermore frequently the situation for special ships, in particular for special diesel-electric ships. This results in very high personnel costs, especially for the system supplier, due to the relatively long time for which the personnel are away from base.
One object of the invention is to specify a modular system. Such a system preferably considerably reduces the personnel costs as well as the transport costs for special ships with rotatable steering propellers, which make up an ever greater proportion of the world market. In this case, in particular, one aim is to improve the functional reliability of the components that are supplied, to avoid incorrect connections of the components by the personnel who are used in the emerging markets and, in particular, have no experience of the construction of modern diesel-electric ships.
This object is achieved, for example, by a steering propeller including an electric propeller motor. Preferably, the electrical and electromechanical components for supplying power to and controlling the steering propeller and its motor are at least partially combined in functional modules which are in the form of a transport container. Preferably, the container is a standard container, designed such that it can be completely functionally tested, can be accepted by the Classification Authorities at its point of manufacture, and/or can be installed in this form at any desired location in the ship by means of the container base structure.
The abovementioned technical solution advantageously results in a considerable reduction in the construction costs of a shipxe2x80x94which cost reductions have been calculated to be more than 10%. Furthermore, the functional reliability of the ship propulsion system is improved, since the individual propulsion components are installed and connected to one another using specialist personnel. Repairs are also simplified, since the components that are supplied are installed in the ship in accordance with the specification and in a manner which is documented at the point of manufacture. Discrepancies between the design standard and the actual standard no longer occur, so that this results in considerably improved repair reliability, and an improved capability for remote diagnosis. In this case, the individual containers can advantageously each have a remote diagnosis unit. The remote diagnosis unit, or some similar unit, can advantageously also be used for continuous monitoring of the functional components in the container or in the steering propeller. The Inmarsat system can be used for this purpose, as is also already used for monitoring entire ships by the shipping line centers.
A refinement of the invention provides for the transport containers to have entirely or partially removable side parts and/or top parts. This advantageously makes it possible to provide accessibility to the ship""s propulsion system and to the individual components in a manner corresponding to the known open methods of construction.
A further refinement of the invention provides that the functional modules can be placed on foundations in the ship, and are designed such that they can be permanently connected to the ship. The functional modules can be permanently connected to the ship by welding or screwing. It is thus possible to connect the functional modules to the ship in a particularly cost-effective manner. Solutions such as those disclosed in DE 34 24 067 C2 are also known to the German Navy, in which the individual guns or the like are each provided with standard containers, which have the necessary electrical systems for operating the guns, for example, in order to improve the protection when being fired at. However, these containers normally have sprung suspension using suspension elements and are also designed differently in other respects. They cannot provide any information relating to the embodiment according to the invention, or its purpose.
A further refinement of the invention provides for the functional modules to have hydraulic input and output lines as well as cooling water input and output lines which are ready to be connected, and, in a particular manner, power cables, control cables and signal cables. This design ensures that the individual functional containers can all satisfy the requirements placed on them. Even though they are still transported, the components mounted in them satisfy all the requirements which are placed on them following final installation of the containers. This applies in particular to the cooling and to the production of movements based on hydraulic systems, for example for the rotational movement of the electrical steering propeller. The functional containers are thus designed to be completely functional not only electrically, but also mechanically and hydraulically.xe2x80x99
Another refinement of the invention advantageously provides for the ship propulsion system to have at least three functional modules, which comprise the following three system components: power generator system, power distribution system and ship""s propeller drive. The ship""s propeller drive, which, like all the other functional modules, is delivered to the dockyard in an already completely installed state, only exceptionally fits into one container, for example into a standard container. Since the electrical propeller drive has a stable outer wall, however, and, apart from this, is designed to be completely encapsulated from the water surrounding it, such packaging can be dispensed with without adversely affecting the idea of prior installation. Thus, overall, this results in a modular system which comprises completely prefabricated functional units and requires no further packaging for dispatch.
The individual modules can in this case advantageously be provided with GPS receivers and position transmitters. It is thus possible to track the movement of the modules accurately while they are being dispatched. Corresponding techniques are known for hazardous goods containers or containers with perishable loads. The GPS receivers are advantageously arranged, in the same way as the position transmitters, with their power supply inside the containers, in order to prevent theft. The antenna system is located on the outside of the containers. The transmitter, receiver and antennas etc. are advantageously removable, and are sent back for reuse once the destination has been reached. Overall, the use of functional containers which are continuously monitored during dispatch results in considerably greater dispatch reliability than conventional dispatch. This relates to the disappearance of components, irrespective of whether this is in the dockyard or while on route.
For installation in the ship, the invention advantageously provides for the functional modules to be arranged in the stern, and to be located as close as possible to the steering propeller in this case. This advantageously results in short electrical and hydraulic cables and lines, and the particular advantage of the rotatable electrical steering propeller; that the interior of the ship can be optimized, is retained in a particular manner. It is advantageous if the individual functional containers are arranged approximately at the same level and for this level, for example, to be approximately the same level as that at which the steering propeller units are installed.
A further refinement of the invention provides for the ship according to the invention to have at least one diesel generator set in a container, which can preferably be arranged in the forward part of the ship or else in side tanks. This makes it possible to arrange the diesel generator system in the ship in a particularly advantageous manner with regard to the ship""s trim. The complete encapsulation of the diesel generator set from the outside of the container is particularly advantageous in this case.
For safety reasons, electrical steering propellers are designed with a double winding system, or each ship is designed to have two steering propellers, from the start. In both cases, it is particularly advantageous to also provide two functional containers for accommodating the required electrical, hydraulic and other components.
In the case of a ship as described above, which is equipped with two steering propellers, it is expedient for each steering propeller each to have its own associated container, in which functional modules, associated with that steering propeller, of the ship""s propulsion system are arranged. When any servicing, maintenance or repair measures need to be carried out on one of the two containers, the other container, and hence the ship""s propeller associated with this other container, are not adversely affected, in any situation. In order to simplify the transportability and handling of the containers which contain the functional modules of the ship""s propulsion system, it is advantageous for these containers to be 40xe2x80x2 or 12 m standard containers.
The container which contains the functional modules associated with the port-side steering propeller is expediently arranged on the port side, and the container which contains the functional modules associated with the starboard-side steering propeller is expediently arranged on the starboard side of the ship""s longitudinal axis.
For weight distribution within the ship, it may be advantageous for the two containers which contain the functional modules associated with the two steering propellers to be arranged symmetrically with respect to one another with reference to the ship""s longitudinal axis, since their weights then balance one another out. The starboard-side container and the port-side container advantageously contain the same functional modules. According to one advantageous refinement, the functional modules which are contained in the starboard-side container are arranged, with reference to the ship""s longitudinal axis, symmetrically with respect to the functional modules which are contained in the port-side container and whose functions and types correspond to them.
One particularly advantageous arrangement of the containers in the stern area of the ship can be achieved if the arrangement of the functional modules in the starboard-side container is chosen to be in mirror-image form, with reference to the longitudinal center axis thereof, with respect to the arrangement of the functional modules in the port-side container, with reference to the longitudinal center axis thereof.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the ship according to the invention, an easily accessible inspection catwalk is provided on the outside of each of the longitudinal walls, facing the ship""s longitudinal axis, of each of the containers which are associated with the two steering propellers. This considerably simplifies access to the functional modules for installation, maintenance, servicing and repair work. Furthermore, it is possible to connect the two inspection catwalks, which are provided on those longitudinal walls which face the ship""s longitudinal axis of the two containers associated with the steering propellers, to one another by means of a transverse catwalk, thus further simplifying the maintenance of the functional modules of the ship""s propulsion system contained in the two containers. This is particularly advantageous when identical maintenance or servicing work must be carried out on identical functional modules.
If the transverse catwalk which connects the two inspection catwalks is arranged close to those end walls of the two containers which face the steering propellers, this transverse catwalk can also be used for monitoring and/or maintenance and repair of installations which are connected downstream from the two containers, relating to the propulsion system and the steering propellers.
The access to the individual functional modules arranged within the containers is further simplified if each of the two containers which are associated with the steering propellers has a door in its longitudinal wall facing the ship""s longitudinal axis, through which door access can be gained to an inspection catwalk provided in the container.
A transformer system, a converter system, a control and regulation unit, a power supply section and a converter cooling system can expediently be arranged in each of the two containers associated with the steering propellers.
It has been found to be an advantageous refinement for the transformer system in each of the two containers to have one to three converter transformers, depending on the circuitry.
For safety reasons, it may be advantageous for the transformer system in each container to be arranged in a separate chamber, which is separated by means of a transverse wall, or in a separate container alongside.
In this case, the chamber accommodating the transformer system should be arranged between the transverse wall and that end wall of the container which is remote from the steering propeller, since this then makes it possible to minimize the distance between the power supply section and the electrical motor for the steering propeller.
The cable entries for the transformer systems in the containers associated with the steering propellers can be formed at the top in the top wall, at the bottom in the base wall, or in those end walls of the containers which are remote from the steering propellers, in which case it has been found to be particularly expedient for the cable entries to be arranged in the region of the lower corner, remote from the ship""s longitudinal axis, of that end wall of each container which is remote from the steering propeller.
For reliability of operation of the converter transformers, it is advantageous or, for certain requirement profiles, essential for the converter transformers in the transformer system in each container associated with the steering propellers to be cooled by means of a ventilation system.
A flow monitor and a temperature monitor are advantageously arranged in the cooling air flow of the ventilation system, in order to monitor the cooling effect of the ventilation system.
A part of the air flow from the ventilation system associated with the converter transformers is advantageously used to ventilate the rest of the container.
In order to prevent impure air from the environment entering the container, it is advantageous for the ventilation system to have an air circuit, in which case the desired low temperature of the air flow carried in the air circuit can expediently be ensured by means of an air cooler which is arranged in the air circuit.
Such an air cooler may, for example, be arranged underneath the base wall of the container or else in the interior of the container, namely on the inside of that end wall of the container which is remote from the steering propeller.
Even if the cooling of the converter transformers is subject to particularly stringent requirements, this can be ensured if each winding of each converter transformer in the transformer system has an associated cooling air supply opening, which advantageously directs cooling air from underneath onto that winding of the converter transformer that is associated with it. Air guide plates, which guide the cooling air flow onto the salient-pole cores of the windings are advantageously arranged on the converter transformers.
Alternatively, the cooling of the converter transformers in the transformer system can also be ensured by means of a water cooling system. This makes it possible to reduce the physical size of the converter transformers, provided the water cooling system can provide cooling with relatively cold water. Such a water cooling system and its water cooler can advantageously be arranged on that end wall of the container which is remote from the steering propeller.
For installation, maintenance, servicing and repair reasons, it is advantageous for each converter transformer in the transformer system to have an associated hatch, which is formed in that longitudinal wall of the container which faces the ship""s longitudinal axis. The converter transformers are then accessible from the inspection catwalk on the outside of the longitudinal wall of the container.
An optimum arrangement of the functional modules within the container is achieved if the converter system, the control and regulation unit, an intermediate area for the inspection catwalk on the container side, and the converter cooling system are arranged successively in each of the two containers associated with the steering propellers, on the inside of that longitudinal wall of the container which faces the ship""s longitudinal axis, starting from the transverse wall in the direction of that end wall of the container which is on the steering propeller side.
The power supply section of the container is advantageously arranged between that longitudinal wall of the container which is remote from the ship""s longitudinal axis and the outer wall of the converter cooling system opposite it.
The connecting cables between the power supply section, which is arranged in the container, and the electric motor of the steering propeller associated with that container can then advantageously pass through a cable opening which is formed in the end wall on the steering propeller side of the container.
This cable opening can expediently be arranged in the region of the upper corner, which is remote from the ship""s longitudinal axis, of the steering-propeller-side end wall of each container.
The converter system in each container associated with the steering propeller is advantageously in the form of a direct converter, in which the number of electrical active-device modules depends on the circuit.
The cooling for the converter system can be designed in a particularly advantageous manner if the converter cooling system for each of the two containers associated with the steering propellers is in the form of a water cooling system.
For installation, maintenance, servicing and repair reasons, it is advantageous for the direct converter in the converter system to have an associated service opening, which is formed in that longitudinal wall of the container which faces the ship""s longitudinal axis. The direct converter in the converter system is then easily accessible from the inspection catwalk provided on that longitudinal wall of the container which faces the ship""s longitudinal axis, or on the outside of this wall.
A low-voltage switchgear assembly and an associated rotating converter for the propulsion system are advantageously arranged in a further or third container, which contains the functional modules of the ship""s propulsion system.
In a corresponding way, according to a further advantageous embodiment, a medium-voltage switchgear assembly and an associated rotating converter for the propulsion system can be arranged in a further or fourth container, which contains the functional modules of the ship""s propulsion system.
The converter system in each of the two containers associated with a respective steering propeller can advantageously preferably be in the form of a 12-pulse direct converter power section.
Its input voltage is expediently approximately 900 V, 3-phase.
In order to allow the direct converter power section to be accommodated in a standard container, it is expedient for there to be no connection panels on the power supply system side and for a busbar system, on the power supply system side, for thyristor modules in the direct converter power section to be designed such that power cables for the converter transformers can be connected directly.
The required current transformers and overvoltage protection devices can then expediently be arranged in the region behind the thyristor modules.
The insulation voltage of the power cable between the converter transformers at one end and the converter system at the other end is advantageously approximately 4 kV, or 3xc3x971.633kV.
A cable rack is expediently provided for correct positioning and arrangement of the power cables between the converter transformers at one end and the converter system at the other end.
The cable rack is advantageously arranged in the upper region of the container, with the power cables being passed upward from the converter transformers to the cable rack, and the power cables to the thyristor modules in the converter system being supplied from above. Alternatively, the cable rack can also be arranged in the lower region or in a side region of the container.
It is possible to arrange the cable rack removably in the upper region of the container. Alternatively, the cable rack can be arranged in the upper region of the container such that the functional modules to be accommodated in the container can be installed without any interference.
In order to make the unobstructed height within a standard container as great as possible, it is advantageous if the two containers associated with the two steering propellers are designed without any false cable floor.
In order to mount the functional modules securely within the two containers associated with the two steering propellers, it is advantageous for these containers each to have transverse supports, which are designed as foundation supports for the converter system, for the control and regulation unit, for the power supply section and for the converter cooling system. In this case, one transverse support can hold both the power supply section and the converter cooling system.
Iron foundation bars are advantageous for mounting the converter transformers securely and in a fixed manner with these iron foundation bars in each case being extended such that they can be welded directly to the base frame or outer frame of the container.
In order to simplify transportability and the capability to handle the containers which accommodate the functional modules of the ship""s propulsion system, its or their base frame should be designed and equipped with suspension means such that the container can be transported without any problems by means of a container crane.
In order to simplify the installation of those functional modules which form the components of the ship""s propulsion system within the container, it is advantageous for the longitudinal walls, the end walls and the top wall of each container which accommodates the functional modules of the ship""s propulsion system to be designed as a unit, which can be lifted off the base wall of the container like a cover at the start of the installation work, and can be fitted back onto it again at the end of the installation work.
In order to ensure that the containers which accommodate the functional modules of the ship""s propulsion system do not bend over their entire length, pick-up points or supports, which follow one another in the longitudinal direction of the containers, should be formed or provided at those points on the ship at which such containers are intended to be arranged, in which case the distance between adjacent pick-up points or supports should expediently be a maximum of 3 m.